Polaroid
by Nitta Rawr
Summary: "¿Alguna vez has confundido un sueño con la vida real?", pregunta ese día y la respuesta es sí, siempre.


**Disclaimer: **Haikyu no me pertenece, ojala, es de Haruichi Furudate. La imagen tampoco es mía.

* * *

**Polaroid.**

(5) Carnation malva: Sueños de fantasía.

* * *

**I: Enfoque.**

"Temes a la imaginación. Y a los sueños más aún. Temes a la responsabilidad que pueden derivarse de ellos. Pero no puedes evitar dormir. Y si duermes, sueñas. Cuando estás despierto, puedes refrenar, más o menos, la imaginación. Pero los sueños no hay manera de controlarlos".

Haruki Murakami.

* * *

1.

A los diez años sus padres le regalaron una cámara. Era instantánea, cuadrada con ángulos perfectamente hechos en lo que conformaba su figura y un lente oscuro que podía hacer que las cosas se vieran diferentes. Al principio no lo comprendió (para qué, si él lo único que quería era una pelota de volley o unas zapatillas nuevas para poder seguir jugando) pero cuando su madre lo sentó en su regazo y le enseñó a utilizarla le pareció un poco gracioso. Era divertido, casi mágico ver la manera en que el papel salía de la misma cámara con una escena guardada.

—Es como un recuerdo —dijo su madre esa vez. Una navidad sorpresivamente blanca y poco después de su cumpleaños. Sus padres siempre le daban más regalos porque celebraban ambas cosas, pero era solo ese año en que no había venido más familia. Eran solo ellos tres y a él le parecía fantástico—. Así nunca lo olvidas y puedes guardarlo.

Kageyama sí que lo guardó; en una caja de zapatos que se vería empolvada en el lugar más recóndito de su armario. Donde se ocultaban las arañas y ni si quiera se molestaba en mirar porque eran cosas que no le interesaban.

Aun así la primera foto que tomó con ella fue de esa navidad-cumpleaños. Los tres sentados en el sillón (lo que hoy en día sería bautizado por el nombre de "selfie") con el árbol de navidad a un costado. Todos los integrantes de la foto estaban sonriendo, inclusive él, le faltaba un diente pero no importaba. Sus padres se veían felices.

Quizás esa sería la última foto en la cual sus padres se verían felices.

Si lo pensaba con la cabeza fría también cabía una posibilidad de que aquel fuera el primer paso antes de la destrucción de lo que conocía como hogar.

2.

Cuando tenía doce años sus padres se divorciaron.

Él no comprendía cómo algo así podía existir, pero a sus demás compañeros les parecía muy normal (cuando las madres del vecindario se enteraron y se lo contaron a sus hijos) ya que en ojos de todos era extraño que su familia hubiera estado unida tanto tiempo sin un quiebre. Eso no existía en su mundo.

—Tu padre y yo vamos a vivir separados desde ahora, pero eso no significa que no te queremos, ¿vale? Ambos te amamos mucho y deseamos lo mejor para ti.

—Si queréis lo mejor para mi pues no se separen —musitó él con el ceño fruncido y la mirada más seria de la que un niño de doce años debería tener. En ese entonces volvía con los brazos rojos por practicar de manera tan ardua volley y las calles se inundaban por culpa de las lluvias diarias. En aquellos años el cielo ya no era celeste, nunca lo había sido, sido que mantenía un color violáceo por culpa del dióxido de carbono visible que contaminaba su atmósfera y prácticamente todo.

Su padre se echó a llorar, o eso fue lo que él creyó, igual se levantó de la mesa y se encerró en la habitación. Su madre le dio una pequeña charla acerca de la vida ("Cuando crezcas lo entenderás") y ahí decidió que quizás crecer no era tan divertido como parecía.

Eso fue todo. Al día siguiente la casa se encontraba más solitaria.

**3.**

Había conocido a varias personas (chicos de su edad, normalmente) que cuando sus padres se _separaban _tuvieron que asistir a psicólogos (algo muy mal visto. Se decía que ese era el primer paso al loquero) para superar la gran tragedia. Él, en cambio, simplemente se acostumbró poco a poco que mamá ya no volviera a casa, lo llamaría en las noches e iría a verlo los sábados.

Con el tiempo eso se volvió una mentira, pues su madre dejó de llamar y ya no lo visitaba más. Un día, cuando había salido a comprar, la vio después de mucho tiempo sosteniendo la mano de un hombre que no conocía y una niña pequeña que tenía los ojos azules, como su madre y como él. Era demasiado pequeña, flacucha y pálida con un largo cabello negro. Se reían entre ellos y parecían una bonita familia. Se quedó observando el momento durante unos segundos hasta que desaparecieron por la calle entre risas.

El suceso no se lo contó a nadie. Se lo guardó para sí mismo y dejó que lo destruyera.

Lo superó. Comprendió que su madre lo había reemplazado por aquella chiquilla que era una copia casi exacta de él, solo que en mujer y evidentemente más linda. En su estupidez terminó preguntándose, incluso, si su madre se había ido porque quería una hija y no un hijo.

—No puedo hacer nada —se dijo a sí mismo mientras miraba el techo oscuro de la habitación más oscura todavía.

Antes soñaba con la sonrisa hermosa de su madre, después de aquel día aquello se volvió más difuso.

Estuvo un buen tiempo viendo, en sueños, a la chica cuyo nombre no conocía pero podía sentir cierta envidia.

Luego sus sueños se volvieron espacios vacíos.

No soñó más.

**4.**

Se levantaba a las seis de la mañana, todos los días, incluso los fines de semana. Se duchaba y vestía. Bajaba al primer piso y revisaba si en el _genkan _se encontraban los zapatos de su padre, si así era entonces cocinaba para dos el simple desayuno que consistía en tostadas, un poco de huevo, café para él y leche para sí mismo. No tenía tiempo para preparar algún bento para el día, así que lo único que podía hacer era sacar un poco de dinero y encogerse de hombros hacia el hecho de que, nuevamente, lo único que podría conseguir quizá sería algo rápido por el camino. En la escuela podría comprar algo.

Practicaba hasta las seis de la tarde con excepción de domingos. Llegaba a su casa a las ocho de la noche y lo único que hacía era ducharse para luego ir a dormir.

Nunca usaba la cámara y no comprendía a la gente que sacaba muchas fotos o que vivían de eso.

"Ser fotógrafo es un trabajo serio", le dijo una vez Hinata. En su ataque de locura (o desesperación) de penúltimo año, en el cual las instituciones comienzan a presionar más a los estudiantes para qué piensen qué demonios harán con su futuro, había considerado el ser fotógrafo.

"Es eso o peluquero, ¡y yo no sé cortar el cabello!", había exclamado con los ojos desorbitados y las manos temblando. Hinata siempre parecía que estaba en modo vibración, pues siempre se encontraba en movimiento de una u otra manera.

Debían llenar una hoja y luego entregarla al profesor a cargo. Kageyama hizo varios garabatos antes de poner en la alternativa de "Otros" para al final dejar el espacio en blanco.

Hinata puso algo relacionado con volley. Kageyama lo pensó, pero no pudo escribirlo.

—Debes pensar en tu futuro —le dijo su profesor cuando leyó su hoja en blanco, bastante desilusionado (Tobio sabía cuándo la gente se encontraba desilusionada de él) y en la sala de profesores le lanzó aquella mirada significativa de todo adulto condescendiente que finge entender a los más jóvenes. Se sintió incómodo—Kageyama —dijo el hombre mientras se enderezaba en su asiento, se sacaba las gafas de vista y lo observaba con unos ojos legañosos—¿No tienes algún sueño?

—Pues…

No encontró respuesta.

Poco después se enteró que su profesor había sido despedido, sus compañeros dijeron que fue porque el director creía que no era un buen profesor y su método de enseñanza estaba fuera del sistema. Se guiaba mucho por los sentimientos y dejaba la lógica a un lado. En su reemplazo llegó un tipo con una mirada seria e infinitamente molesta, quien le dio una charla de dos horas acerca de que debía ser un apoyo para el sistema y su obligación era buscar un trabajo.

No volvió a escuchar de sueños.

**5.**

Un día a Kageyama le dio una simple corazonada. No tuvo razón exacta. Se despertó un domingo y se encontró sacando la vieja cámara de su caja. Salió de casa y se sintió estúpido con la cámara del año uno en la mano. Hubo unas cuantas personas (seguramente coleccionistas) que le preguntaron dónde la había conseguido.

—De esas ya no se hacen —dijo uno de los sujetos con su cámara nivel cuatro mil superior con lente infrarrojo y quién sabe cuánta cosa más encima. Su reloj automático le señalaba que tenía una cita importante en menos de treinta minutos pero hablaba de lo mejor con Kageyama. Por su vestimenta podía decir que tenía dinero—. Son muy raras y caras.

—Ah, no sabía —fue lo único que dijo.

¿Qué más podía decir?

Siguió caminando por el concurrido centro de su neo-Tokio. Observó los perros robóticos patrullar las calles y los anuncios tridimensionales golpear casi literalmente en la cara de las personas. Junto a él caminó una chica con un brazo de metal que se veía casi real y un hombre con medio cuerpo hecho a base de acero. Unas cuantas personas hablaban por video llamado gracias al transmisor que todos portaban en la muñeca, el que justamente los etiquetaba y les hacía ser controlados sin descanso por las autoridades.

Kageyama, habiendo caminado veinte cuadras sin ninguna dirección específica, se detuvo en una esquina y de pronto alzó la polaroid. Años habían transcurrido desde que apretó el botón la primera vez pero el sistema era tan sencillo que simplemente era imposible olvidarlo.

La foto salió instantánea, como recordaba, el papel comenzó a tener color y formar la imagen que sin razón aparente había capturado.

Cuando la miró sus ojos se posaron casi de inmediato en una figura demasiado clara para no haberla visto antes con el lente.

En la imagen había un chico de cabello castaño. Tenía una expresión relajada y miraba más allá que los anuncios, las calles o incluso el cielo púrpura de contaminación. Miraba hacia el cielo, no sabía por qué. Su mirada daba la impresión de no tener fronteras.

Desde ese día comenzó a portar la cámara al cuello, siempre.

* * *

**ii: Foto.**

* * *

**1.**

—Es un juego, Tobio-chan, te diré emociones y tú tienes que decirme lo primero que se te venga a la cabeza. Puede ser cualquier cosa, excepto claro, una emoción de por sí. ¿Estás listo?

—Creo.

—Bien, comenzare. Si lo haces muy mal tendremos un juego de penitencias.

**2.**

Cuando se conocieron fue por accidente, del mismo modo en que lo vio. Estaba tomando una fotografía a la nada y entonces él se dio vuelta. Casi lo mata del susto. Le sonrió y le preguntó por qué le había sacado una foto. Kageyama se excusó diciendo que simplemente quería hacer una foto artística para su clase de arte (vil mentira) y su corazón casi se le sale del pecho cuando se dio cuenta que aquel desconocido era quien había perseguido por casi cuatro meses.

—Ajá, ajá, ¿tú crees que nací ayer? Sí sé que soy guapo pero… ¡Epa! ¡¿Esa es una polaroid?! ¡Yo… Dios, esa cámara es una reliquia!

Su nombre era Oikawa Tooru y era un aficionado de la fotografía.

Quien diría que esa cámara empolvada los uniría

**3.**

Tenían dos años de diferencia. Oikawa estudiaba en la universidad algo relacionado con la astronomía o una cosa demasiado complicada; tenía mucha física, matemática y química. Todos los ramos que Kageyama con suerte podía pasar con nota mínima. Era extraño y diferente, simplemente inusual. Hablaba de sueños y estrellas, hablaba de que antes supuestamente el cielo se veía de color azul claro y no tenía aquel extraño vapor que los mataba lentamente. Él leía nombres extraños y extintos; Wilde, Poe y Dickens. Había practicado volley, igual que él, pero terminó retirándose por culpa de una lesión en su rodilla que le imposibilitó el seguir jugando.

—Pude haberme puesto una prótesis, pero eso hubiera sido estúpido —le comentó mientras se encontraban sentados en el suelo del salón de su piso. Era pequeño, de una sola habitación que de una u otra forma lograba que todo cupiera en el lugar. Era ordenado, así que funcionaba bien, mayoritariamente el lugar se hacía un desastre cuando él iba de visita y se quedaba en la noche—. Ya sabes, Tobio-chan, ¿para qué me hubiera cambiado la pierna por otra?

—¿Para poder jugar? —inquirió con curiosidad y una ceja alzada.

Oikawa arrugó la nariz.

—Ese es un pensamiento horrible, Tobio-chan, es como las demás personas. Detesto a las demás personas. Siempre encerradas en su mundo de modernismo y virtualidad cuando la vida está acá afuera. Argh, los detesto tanto, en serio. No quiero que vuelvas a decir algo así o por lo menos guárdatelo —le lanzó una mirada lúgubre, alocada y Kageyama de pronto se encontró pensando que se había encontrado con otro Oikawa. Al final él simplemente cambió la expresión a la de siempre, le sonrió y sujetó su mano por sobre la pequeña mesa de centro que ocupaba más espacio del que debería—. Lo siento, sólo… que tú eres diferente, ¿vale? Eso es lo que me gusta tanto de ti. Eres puro y simple. Especial.

Lo besó.

**4.**

—Felicidad.

—Amanecer.

—Alegría.

—Comida casera.

—Tristeza.

—Café.

—Amor.

—Oikawa-san.

Se sonrojó porque él se había reído, pero tenía esa sonrisa que detonaba que se encontraba feliz. Frente a frente se halló con sus orbes cálidas; tenía pequeñas manchas dentro del propio color y estaba seguro que se movían, orbitaban como la Tierra entorno al sol que poco a poco, según los expertos, se iba apagando. Quedaba poco antes de que ese día ocurriera pero nadie se asustaba.

—Sueños.

Silencio.

—¿Tobio-chan?

Más silencio. Se bloqueó. Había pasado una cantidad increíble de tiempo desde la primera vez que Oikawa-san le había enseñado aquel ejercicio de relacionar cosas y desde aquella vez que no tenía uno de esos bloqueos mentales. La gracia era decir las cosas sin pensarlo, pero de pronto Kageyama se encontraba en blanco.

—¿Tobio-chan? —volvió a llamar el mayor, más preocupado. Su voz se sentía lejana a pesar de encontrarse pegada a su oreja.

—Vacío… —respondió al final.

**5.**

Era un día nublado y llovía muy fuerte. Las calles se encontraban vacías porque nadie quería empaparse de aquella agua sucia que caía de un cielo contaminado. Las clases e incluso los trabajos se cancelaban. El aire estaba húmedo y sentía que se ahogaría. No había ni un solo robot en las calles pues sus circuitos se podían ver dañados. Kageyama, siempre que llovía, se encerraba en su habitación y tendía a dormir todo el día porque por lo menos podía aprovechar el no hacer nada.

Ese día se encontraba afuera (nunca había hecho una locura como esa. Sentía miedo todo el tiempo, creía que moriría) y Oikawa-san daba vueltas bajo la lluvia frente a él, en el centro de la calle que un día normal sería la más concurrida.

El agua lo empapaba y su cabello se aplastaba contra su cráneo. La ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo y Kageyama creyó que estaba llorando pero luego se dio cuenta que eran las gotas de lluvia. Pensó que le dolería pero si lo hacía él nunca lo demostró. Se mantuvo en su lugar, dando vueltas con los brazos extendidos y observando el cielo.

Kageyama tenía la cámara colgada al cuello.

Tenía miedo pero al mismo tiempo sentía fascinación.

Le había dicho que quería salir porque era el único momento en que podía ver más o menos el cielo despejado, casi limpio por completo. Quería sentir el aire sin aquella sensación de pesar que mataba los pulmones y escuchar la lluvia.

—Algún día quiero irme, Tobio-chan —dijo Oikawa-san, alto para que se escuchara su voz sobre el ruido de la lluvia. Lo observó como si estuviera bajo la regadera y pudo ver cómo sus labios temblaban pero formaban una sonrisa—, lejos, muy lejos. Donde no existan estas personas tontas que creen que estás cosas son peligrosas. Quiero vivir sin temer y resguardarme simplemente porque sí. Quiero jugar volley aunque me duela, con mi pierna fachada y tirar mi reloj-pulsera por un acantilado para que se destruya. Deseo ser un desconocido en un mundo de maravillas. Quiero ser una fantasía viviente.

Tobio lo observó, anonado, con ganas de tomar su mano y besarlo ahí mismo. Su pecho ardía pero no por pasión de él sino por sus palabras. Algo en su discurso había tocado parte de su ser que desconocía pero aclamaba por salir. Quizás porque no eran diferentes.

Era vez primera que no se sentía diferente entre tanta gente que no comprendía. Eran iguales.

—¿Me acompañaras? De todas las personas que existen me gustaría que fueras conmigo.

"Sí", murmuró.

—Sí —reiteró más alto para que él lo oyera, el eco de su voz chocó por los edificios de la calle y sintió vergüenza de que alguien más lo escuchara.

Oikawa sonrió con anchura y generando hoyuelos en sus mejillas húmedas.

—¡Tómame una foto!

Levantó la cámara y presionó el botón.

**6.**

Fue en el departamento de una habitación en que Oikawa le dijo "Te amo", aquellas palabras que supuestamente estaban extintas porque el amor, en su significado, no existía. Era una vil mentira inventada para mantener la natalidad de población y que su falta no afectara la psiquis de los jóvenes, porque al final los padres se separaban de todas maneras. Kageyama, cuando lo escuchó, creyó haber oído mal y no hizo nada cuando él se río en voz baja. Lo sujetó de las mejillas para besarle cada centímetro del rostro, todo eso en la oscuridad cómplice de su relación secreta. Su pecho se movió ante aquellas palabras prohibidas que nunca había escuchado.

Seguramente se sentía feliz.

—Te amo-

No alcanzó a escuchar todo antes de que la oscuridad fuera tal que lo absorbiera todo.

* * *

**iii: Revelado.**

* * *

**1.**

Despertó en su habitación de siempre, en la casa que compartía con su padre. Afuera estaba soleado y era domingo. Podía escuchar la tele, lo que significaba que él veía las noticias diarias. Hablaban de que en poco caería una lluvia y las personas debían quedarse encerrados en sus casas a menos que quisieran pescar una gripe incurable ("Ve, Tobio, así se generara una nueva epidemia en el futuro", le dijo su padre una vez). No hacía calor y tampoco frío.

Se sintió extraño y cuando fue a restregarse los ojos para quitarse el sueño se dio cuenta que estaba llorando.

Se sentó en la cama y se limpió las lágrimas.

Caminó hasta el armario y sacó la caja donde guardaba su cámara. Una semana atrás la había vuelto a sacar. Sólo tenía tres fotos ahí dentro y una era la que había tomado en la calle central de la ciudad.

Cuando alzó la cámara se sintió más pesada que de costumbre. Al final sujetó la última fotografía que había sacado.

Salía la calle repleta de gente desconocida.

Ningún Oikawa Tooru.

**2.**

—¡Oye! ¡Oye! Kageyama, ¿sabes? Me estaba preguntando, ¿alguna vez has confundido un sueño con la realidad? —comenzó a decir Hinata durante el almuerzo del día siguiente, en la escuela, él se veía tan hiperactivo como siempre y Kageyama tuvo ganas de golpearlo en la cabeza para que se quedara quieto en su asiento pero sería un gasto innecesario de fuerza. Se limitó a beber leche tranquilo y masticar el pan de segunda que había comprado en el casino—Porque ayer me pasó esto super raro y-

—No —tajó él mientras lo miraba con seriedad. Ojos cansados y mente agotada.

—¿Qué? —el mayor de los dos ladeó la cabeza. Su cabello de por sí desordenado se desordenó más. En un mundo tan gris-violáceo Hinata era todo color y energía.

—Nunca he confundido un sueño con la realidad. Yo no sueño, tonto, ya lo sabes.

—¡Pero! Es que eso es imposible, todos sueñan.

—Pues yo no.

—Bueno, como sea, ¡lo que pasa es que ayer me pasó esto super raro! Y entonces estaba yo-

Hinata siguió parloteando.

Kageyama miró por la ventana y deseó vivir en el mundo de su sueño. Un mundo donde existía un tal Oikawa Tooru que lo comprendía y en aquel lugar que, a pesar de ser muy semejante con las mismas leyes y prohibiciones, era feliz. Quería ser cobijado por esos brazos falsos y arrullado por esa voz que poco a poco se le iba olvidando. Su mente jugaba contra él y se sentía tan perdido, más solitario que nunca. Quería que en su mundo las palabras "te amo" también existieran y fueran dirigidas a él por aquella sonrisa llena de hoyuelos que le gustaba tanto.

La verdad es que sí le preguntaban, pues sí, todos los días confundía la realidad con los sueños.

Los sueños eran mejores.


End file.
